


Sanguine Song

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodletting, Bondage, Explicit starting chapter 10, M/M, Romance, Vampire AU, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn Izunia has lived for millenia, travelling, feeding, and moving on, until one night when he meets a bespectacled young man in a cafe, and has to have him.





	1. Chapter 1

Ardyn Izunia settled into the same chair, in the same cafe, at the same time he always did. He ordered a coffee, that sat unsipped. He ordered a croissant that sat, uneaten. These were not his pleasures, not for a great deal of time.

He enjoyed this cafe, though. The glass windows were wonderful for people watching. Wandering souls under the swiftly darkening sky. He watched the path to the nearby bridge overlooking the water. Couples intertwined, the occasional drunken wanderer. He loved them all. They were the heart of this city, the lifeblood. Young and old, all walks of life. He could watch them forever. He had. 

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight, a man joined him in the cafe. He had seen him before in passing, but he never entered the cafe. The man had taken no account of him, but Ardyn took every detail of his in. 

Short, tawny hair, swept to the side of his face. Dark framed spectacles over dark lashed eyes. His clothing was well tailored, but nondescript. A button down dress shirt, and black vest, strap drawn tight and pulling attention to his thin waist. Black trousers, black shoes. His plain clothing only added to his allure. Ardyn watched him. 

The young man approached the counter, completing an order, and retreating to a seat in the back of the cafe. It was a small cafe, thankfully. Ardyn could still see him perfectly from his seat. He abandoned his view of the window, and shifted his body to stare across the cafe at the man. 

He watched the young man sip at his coffee, cross his legs, and remove a small black book from his vest pocket. He was...exquisite. He had never seen anyone or anything like him, in almost two thousand years. The man must have felt Ardyn's eyes on him. He looked up from his book, and across the cafe to him. Ardyn nodded a greeting, which the man politely reciprocated. 

Ardyn stood, and took his chance. He picked his black wool peacoat up from the chair behind him, folded it over an arm, and moved to the younger man's table. He and sat a hand on the chair across from him. 

"May I?" 

The young man looked up at Ardyn. Jadeite eyes framed by dark lashes looked him over. Ardyn could have sworn he felt his heart jump, had he not known it hadn't beat for many years. 

"Yes, of course." 

That voice! Deep, melodious, and most wonderfully, accented from a far away place. 

Ardyn pulled the chair out silently, placed his coat over the back of it, and sat. The young man replaced the small book in the pocket of his vest. 

"I apologize for my intrusion..." His voice trailed off, hoping the young man would grace him with a name. 

"Ignis. Ignis Scientia. Quite honestly, it's no intrusion at all." Ignis sipped from his mug. Ardyn watched his movements. The angular jaw, the graceful bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. He wanted him. Badly. He watched his lips as he spoke, mind trailing off. He imagined kissing them, nipping on his bottom lip as the younger man clawed at his back.

"I was hoping you would join me."

Ardyn was surprised by this statement, a man who was, at this point in his life, surprised by very little. He snapped out of imagining the man squirming under him.

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis smirked as the older man furrowed his brow. 

"I've seen you in here, every evening when I walk by. I wanted to know about this mysterious, handsome stranger." 

Ardyn chuckled, intrigued by the young man.

"Ardyn Izunia. A pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

They chatted for the better part of an hour. Ardyn had gathered that the young man was a student, and spent most of his day at the local library conducting research. Ardyn, in turn, regaled him with tales of his extensive home library, collected over the ages.

He wasn't local, travelled here for his education. Everything Ardyn learned made him more eager to take the man home.

_He is a gift...No one to look for him. He will be mine._

"That time again, Mr. Izunia!" The cheery cafe clerk had let them stay past close, on the condition that she could clean the tables around them.

The men stood simultaneously, with a small shared smirk at their action. Ardyn held the door for Ignis, allowing him to exit first so he could eye up the man's ass and long legs.

"I suppose I should return to the dormitory..." Ignis' voice trailed off. He looked to Ardyn, with eyes that begged the man to offer an extension of their chat.

Ardyn wrapped a crimson and gold scarf around his neck. Unnecessary in undeath, but he loved to make a fashion statement. Ignis rubbed his arms in the late fall night chill. He breathed into his hands, and rubbed them together.

"Ignis, this may seem a bit forward, but I find myself not quite wanting to part ways. Would you like to join me for a night cap?"

The man graced him with a gentle smile. "Yes, I would like that. I fear I might catch a chill out here. Is it far?"

Ardyn realized he was still holding his peacoat. With a flourish, he wrapped it over the younger man's shoulders.

"A bit, but hopefully that, and the conversation will keep you warm."

Ignis slipped his arms into the sleeves. The coat was tailored to Ardyn, a might too long, and too broad across the chest for Ignis. Ardyn wondered what he would look like wearing other articles of his clothing. He wondered what the young man would look like wearing nothing at all.

"Shall we?" Ignis asked quietly, breath warming the air in front of him in a puff of steam.

Ardyn's lips curled into a smile. "My apologies, right this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Ardyn led the man for about a mile, walking slowly in the chilled night air. The streets were still fairly populated; Not necessarily out of place for a Friday evening. Slightly irksome to the man who intended to be able to use the walk to steal the occasional touch. Not with people around. He silently damned them. 

He walked a few steps down, to a door, nondescript in and of itself. He swung the door open, and beckoned for the young man to enter before him. 

Behind the door was a dimly lit bar. Decor in dark stained wood, and leather upholstered seating lined the room. Couples sat together, huddled in corners, not ceasing their respective business to see who entered when Ardyn closed the door behind him. He raised a hand to the silver haired bartender. 

"Evening, Ravus." The bartender raised a hand in response. Ardyn took the jacket from Ignis' shoulders, and folded it over his left arm. He placed his right hand on the small of Ignis' back, and led him across the floor to a back door. A large brunette man stood in front of the door, dressed in a black suit. The tailored material did nothing to disguise the man's obviously doted on musculature. The man scratched the scruff on his chin, and cocked an eyebrow as the two approached. 

"Good Evening." A gravelly voice, to match his gruff appearance.

"Good evening, Gladiolus." The brunette looked at Ignis, then to Ardyn again. He shifted to the side, and opened the door behind him. 

"Ignis, it's going to be a little dark, may I take your hand?" 

Ignis hesitated. Ardyn could smell his pulse quickening, the young man was starting to worry. He clutched the younger man's hand, and raised it to his lips. 

Ignis' pulse thumped in Ardyn's head. He focused on the noise _th-thump, th-thump._ Until it calmed to a rhythmic beat, with his lips on the man's hand. He led Ignis by the hand down a short set of steps. There was undeniably hard rock flooring underneath of his feet, but the path was otherwise pitch black. 

"H-How can you see down here, Ardyn...?" 

"I know the way." True, and also a lie. This corridor was purposefully kept black, lest any guests try to escape. His kind had night vision, so the corridor looked clear as day to him. 

Ardyn led the man down a ways, paused, and placed Ignis' hand on the doorknob in front of him. "Through here, please." Ardyn stole a quick inhale of Ignis' scent as he walked by to enter the room. The man smelled of book must, a little bit masculine, and of life. He could smell the sweet blood coursing under his skin. 

Ignis opened the door to reveal a common room. Dark wooden shelves filled with dusty tomes to the ceiling lined either side of the walls, stopping at a door on each side. The back wall had a fireplace, roaring fire already going, and a coarse looking fur rug in front of it. The young man took a few steps, glancing over the titles on the walls. Various titles, in various languages. Ignis carefully removed a thick leather tome, and ran his fingers over the embossed lettering. 

Ardyn clasped hands on both of Ignis' shoulders, startling him. "I'm going to go ensure the other rooms are adequately warmed for you, please excuse me..." He made sure to speak directly into the shorter man's ear, letting his breath warm up the still chilled skin. 

Ardyn took his leave. He started with the room on the left, his bedroom. He glanced it over. A four post bed, in the same dark stained wood as his book cases, sat in the center of the back wall. Silken sheets looked almost liquid in the dim glow of the fire. He adjusted the black fur throw at the foot of the bed. His guest would most likely need that. He primarily used it to tie together the aesthetic of his room. 

After stoking the fire, he departed the room. He moved to cross the common room, and cast a glance at his guest. Ignis had a book opened in his hand, paying Ardyn no mind, and pressed his glasses up with a finger. Ardyn loved his every movement. So graceful, so elegant. He smiled to himself, and crossed to the other room. 

This was his study, the room he spent most of his time in. The left wall was lined with bookshelves, again. Through the years, books had been his solace. People changed, and that intrigued him, but books. Books remained the same. The written words kept him company on many cold lonely nights. 

On the right side of the room was his favorite piece of furniture. A wine-colored leather chaise settee, with dark wooden clawed feet and frame. Another fur throw lay across the back of it, this one had a purpose though. He loved to spend his days, lying nude on the settee, feeling the fur throw on his bare flesh. He adjusted it's position, and fluffed the few pillows lying against the back of the settee. Behind the couch was a small standing bar, a decanter lying in an ice bucket on top, filled with a deep red fluid. His beverage of choice. Another decanter sat on top of the bar, filled with a much less innocuous fluid, brandy. He poured a half snifter full of it for his guest.

His desk was in the back of the room, in front of the fireplace. He could see the dim glow of the dying embers behind it. Ardyn moved to breathe life back into it with a bellows, and tossed a few smaller tinder logs on to revive the dying flames. He took the snifter from the bar, and carried it out to his guest.

Ignis paid no mind to his approach, and was still in the same spot Ardyn left him. Ardyn approached from behind, and placed a hand between the young man's shoulderblades. He held the snifter out to him.

"Please, join me in the study." 

Ignis closed the book, and turned, gracing the man with a wide smile. "Ardyn, I can not believe you have a copy of this. I've never been able to find it, I thought only the most illustrious libraries had this." 

Ardyn smirked at his guest. "Bring it, by all means." 

Ignis clutched the book in the crook of his arm, and accepted the brandy snifter with his free hand. He followed the man into his study. 

"Ardyn...This room is beautiful. I could spend ages here reading..." The young man took a mouthful of brandy. 

_And you will, I'm sure..._

Ardyn smirked, and rested his ass against his desk. 

"I'm glad it's to your liking." 

The young man took another large gulp of brandy. "I don't know how you bear the chill, though. Subterranean, and stone walls. Must be awful in the winter." 

Ardyn moved to the young man, as he turned to gaze around the room. He wrapped arm around his waist from behind. "It isn't all bad. Though I would prefer if I had someone to keep me warm." 

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._ Ardyn heard the young man's blood pumping. He nosed the young man's hair, taking in a deep breath of his scent. Ignis finished off the snifter, and turned in Ardyn's grasp, to face him. He was immediately met with Ardyn's lips on his. Ignis made a small noise of surprise at the demure kiss.

Ardyn pulled his face back, and placed a finger to the young man's chin. "I am sorry, was that too soon?" 

Ignis looked ravishing. Some combination of the recent trek in the cold, and the downed-too-fast brandy, brought a flush to the young man's cheeks. The blush seemed to illuminate the green of his eyes, and Ardyn was almost saddened that it would most likely be the last time he saw that blood rush naturally. Ardyn ran a thumb over the man's plump bottom lip. 

Ignis shook his head in response to his host's question. Ardyn smirked.

"Good." He pulled the snifter from the young man's fingertips, and moved to sit it on the desk. 

"How would you like to spend your evening, Ignis?"


	4. Chapter 4

The young man wrested himself from Ardyn's grasp, and moved to sit on the settee. His movements were flustered, unsure. Ardyn had obviously unnerved him with the kiss. He grabbed the snifter and refilled it at the bar, another half glass full of brandy. He moved to sit next to the young man, and held it out to him. He accepted, and took a small sip. 

"I apologize, you just...surprised me. I certainly didn't think when I walked into that cafe that I would be coming home with you." Ignis turned to face Ardyn, who took his chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Did you want it, though?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

Ardyn ran his thumb over the younger man's cheek, admiring the high cheekbones. 

"You entered that cafe, by your own admission looking for me. Did you hope I invited you home?" 

Ignis glanced away, his reaction more a confession than any words he could have uttered. Ardyn smirked to himself. 

"Then it has worked in your favor. Worry not, my sweet..." Ardyn couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pressed his lips hard to the younger man's, surprising him and knocking him back on the settee. Ardyn fell on top of the younger man, hands on either side of him on the back of the settee, and legs knelt to either side of Ignis'. The brandy snifter slipped from Ignis' fingertips, crashing to the floor. Ignis made a loud noise into the kiss, twisted away. He tried to gather the shattered glass in his palm. 

"Leave it, Ignis." Ardyn tried to pull the younger man back, resulting in a chunk of the glass slitting his finger and drawing blood. Ignis dropped it with a hiss. 

Ardyn smelled the blood immediately. He tried to remain composed. 

"Are you alright?" Ardyn pried. He wanted it. He wanted the ambrosia flowing freely from the man's finger. He swallowed. Ignis squeezed his finger, blood staining the tip. 

"Yes, it doesn't look deep, most likely just--"

"Let me see." Ardyn took the young man's hand without waiting for his consent. Ignis settled his back against the back of the couch.

Ardyn took the young man's finger into his mouth. Ignis moved to protest, but Ardyn held his hand firm with both of his, sucking at the cut. He lapped at the finger tip, feeling the slit skin separate ever so slightly under his tongue. 

The blood blossomed into his saliva. He took in the intense flavors of the man. Metallic. Just vaguely of brandy. The musky smell from the book he had recently handled invaded Ardyn's nostrils, altering the taste of the blood slightly. He slowly pulled the digit from his mouth, and watched Ignis curl his fingers away.

"Good as new..." He whispered. He released the man's hand, this young man, who now looked up at him with lusted eyes. He dug his fingers into Ardyn's auburn hair, and pulled his face down to meet their lips. 

Ignis let out a small noise, as Ardyn kissed him, hungrily. The residual taste of blood lingered in Ardyn's mouth, brandy in Ignis', intermingling as Ardyn darted his tongue between the younger man's parted lips. Ignis wrapped his uninjured hand around the older man, holding him in an embrace. Ardyn moved deft fingers to undo the buttons on Ignis' collar, leaving his neck and collarbones exposed. He wrapped a hand behind Ignis' head, tugging gently at the young man's hair. 

Ignis moaned out as Ardyn caught his lower lip in his mouth, nibbling it slightly. It was abandoned, as Ardyn trailed his kisses down Ignis' angled jaw line, across the top of his neck. He traveled lower still, and paused his lips on the man's carotid artery. He felt the blood pulsing under his lips. 

"Ignis..." He spoke, interspersed with kisses to the man's neck. 

"Hm...?" He felt the man's voice vibrate against his lips. He bucked his hips into the younger man, just to make him moan. 

"Would you like to stay with me?" Ardyn licked the heat from Ignis' neck. Ignis clutched at the back of Ardyn's shirt, and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

"Now, more than anything." 

Ardyn grinned, and kissed the man's neck. The feeling was mutual. 

He opened his mouth wide, and sunk his fangs into his victim's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis cried out, and Ardyn stroked the back of his head with a thumb as the blood spurted into his mouth. His victim tried to pound onto his back with a weakened fist. He pulled his lips from the man's tense neck, to take a last look at his living face. His gorgeous eyes were filled with frightened tears. 

"A-Ardyn..." Ardyn put a fingertip to Ignis' lips to hush him. He leaned over, and grabbed a long shard of glass from the floor. Blood stained Ignis' collar and flesh. 

Ignis brought a weak hand to his neck to try to staunch the bleeding. 

"What...are you?" 

Ardyn brought the shard across his wrist. Dark colored liquid flowed from his flesh. He held it to Ignis' mouth. 

"Drink."

"W-what?" Ignis pulled his hand away, glanced at the blood coating it, and returned it to the wound. 

"Drink, or you will die."

Ignis whimpered quietly. He struggled to lift his head. Ardyn placed his wrist to Ignis' lips, and felt the young man lap and suck at his skin. The vampire replaced his lips on the still fresh pair of wounds, and drank his stomach full of the Ignis' human blood while he could. 

Ardyn pulled his wrist away, and rubbed at the gash until it closed. Healing was easy on a full stomach. 

Ignis shivered. "Ardyn...I'm so cold..." He saw the young man's lips quivering, and climbed off of him. His skin had already paled from the blood loss, and he was beginning to undergo his transformation. He hated to have to do this to the handsome young man, but the reward was worth the price. He removed the heavy fur throw from the back of the settee, and scooped Ignis up into it. 

The young man was obviously shivering in his grasp. He carried him to the common room, and sat with him on the fur in front of the fireplace. Ignis clutched weakly at Ardyn's shirt. 

"What did you do to me..." The poor boy's voice was weak. Wouldn't be long now.

Ardyn held him by the fire, hushing him. 

"Rest, my sweet. Rest now. I will explain when you awake, I promise."

He clutched the young man's head and gently rocked him, as he closed his eyes as a human for the final time. 

They would reopen as something new. Something strong. Something immortal, and hungry. 

Ardyn stroked Ignis' cheek as he passed from his mortal life. He was gorgeous, even in death. Undeath. Dark lashes over now slightly paled skin. Angular jaw and cheekbones. Blood still tinged his plump lips. He thumbed over the man's bottom lip, and leaned to kiss his forehead. 

"I am sorry, Ignis. I do hope you enjoy our life together."


	6. Chapter 6

Ardyn looked over the young man's face. He loved his every feature. He hugged his limp body close, and cradled his head to his chest. He felt the young man nuzzle into him. 

"Ardyn...?" What bliss! His first word after rebirth was his name. Ardyn hushed him, and stroked the back of his head, trying to prevent panic. 

"I am here. I have you." 

Ignis forced himself to sit up, and Ardyn watched as he replayed events in his mind, countenance going from worry, to confusion. The young man touched his fingertips to his neck, still tacky with blood.

"I...I thought I died..." His voice trailed off, as he looked at the blood on his fingers. 

Ardyn stood, and held a hand to the young man. "Come with me, I'll explain everything." 

Ignis took his outstretched hand, and stood on shaky legs. He let the fur throw slip from his shoulders, cascading to the floor. 

Ardyn grasped his hand, leading him into the bedroom, to a black door on the side of it. He opened the door, and motioned for Ignis to step inside. 

Behind the door was Ardyn's personal bathroom. Golden colored metal fixtures highlighted against gray stone walls, and tiled flooring. Against the back wall was a massive tub, that appeared to be hewn from a solid piece of obsidian. Ardyn turned the taps to draw a bath. 

When he raised his head, Ignis was already stripped down to his underwear. He stared at the young man's frame. If there was anything holy left in this world, it was this young man. He moved to get a closer look. The birthmarks on Ignis' cheek were not the only ones he possessed, Ardyn realized, as he ran his thumb over a constellation of them on his forearm. As good as he looked clothed, his nude form was incomparable. Lithe straight down, the young man was in fantastic form. Long, straight muscled legs, leading into pointed hips and a tight stomach. He eyed the man's nipples, and was overcome with the desire to have his hands covering that body. 

_Plenty of time for that now. Patience, Ardyn._

Ardyn quickly removed his own clothing, and lowered himself into the warm water. The cool air was already steaming over the bath. He motioned for Ignis to join him. The younger man walked over, somewhat sheepishly, and removed his underwear. Ardyn bit his lip as he got to admire Ignis' bare ass. The man carefully got into the bath, and settled on top of Ardyn. He slipped down a little, until he could comfortably rest back against the taller man. 

Ardyn dipped a sponge into the water, held it to the dried blood on Ignis neck, and explained everything. That the young man was a vampire now. No more sunlight. Must ingest blood. He was completely transparent, he had no reason to lie. For all intents, Ignis took it well. 

"The first month or so will be the worst, as you complete your transformation." He rinsed the sponge in the water, the blood tinting the water vaguely. He squeezed the sponge over Ignis' head, soaking his hair. Ignis ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back out of his face. 

"So if you feel strange, tell me. I'll help you through it. Most younglings are insatiable." Ardyn let his hand wander over Ignis' pec, thumbing a nipple. Ignis gasped quietly, and moved to roll over to face Ardyn. He ran his wet hands through the man's auburn tresses. Ignis moved to kiss Ardyn, but paused, face contorted in a concerned wince. 

"Are you alright?" Ardyn rubbed Ignis' upper arm. 

"I...I feel ill." 

"Ah. You're most likely hungry. Come, let's get you food."

Ignis stood, and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped one of the dark towels around his waist, and ran his tongue over his teeth. He felt the new points, and Ardyn saw him, cute little pink tongue poking from his mouth. 

He had to stifle a laugh. "You won't be strong enough to puncture skin quite yet, youngling. No worries, I'll take care of you." Ardyn removed himself from the tub, and took his own towel from the rack. He pulled the stop from the tub, and walked back to the bedroom as the pink tinged water drained. 

Ardyn pointed to the bed, and Ignis obediently climbed on top of it, towel precariously clinging to his hips. He walked to retrieve the decanter of blood from the bar in his study. There was enough for Ignis, but he would need to replenish, and soon. Especially with a youngling around. He carried the decanter into the bedroom with a snifter from the bar. He made a mental note to replace the one Ignis had accidentally shattered. 

He returned to Ignis, and poured a half glass of the blood. Ignis watched the thick fluid pour into the glass, with hungry eyes. He could smell the blood now, enticing him. He licked his lips, and whined quietly. Ardyn tilted his head. 

"You can't possibly be that hungry, to be begging..." 

"I can't explain it, it's the worst feeling I've ever experienced. Like. Starving, and the desire to orgasm all at once. It feels like my stomach is on fire. It's maddening." Ignis clutched his fists at his knees. "Please, Ardyn?" 

Ardyn wasn't losing this opportunity. He reclined against the back of the bed, glass in hand. He dipped two fingers into the glass, and held them out to the young man. Ignis whimpered, and took Ardyn's fingers into his mouth without further thought. He lapped the blood up, and sucked on Ardyn's digits. Ardyn smirked at his creation. So hungry. He retracted his fingers, to the protest of his hungry ward. Ignis whined, and crashed his lips against Ardyn's. 

Ardyn purred into the kiss, licking the stray blood from Ignis' lips. 

"Alright, alright. Patience, my lovely. You'll have your meal."


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis pouted at Ardyn withholding his meal. Ardyn would have bent over backwards for him with that pout. He reached over, and plucked the glasses from the young man's face, setting them on the bedside table. 

"Don't make that face..." Ardyn moved the glass to his lips, and Ignis pouted even harder. He wanted to see just how hungry the young man was. Instead of drinking, he let some blood dribble over his bottom lip. He pulled the glass away, and Ignis was almost immediately on top of him, lapping at the blood rolling down his stubble laden jaw. Ignis made tiny sounds of satisfaction as he lapped, swallowing every drop he could of the precious fluid. 

Ardyn tilted the glass. Not much left in it. He pushed Ignis away, and tilted the glass over his chest. The blood fell, rolling over his nipple, and followed the curve of his musculature, ultimately pooling in his navel. 

The young vampire's eyes went wide. He started at Ardyn's nipple, taking the delicate nub into his mouth, and lapping the blood up. Ardyn smirked, and ran his hand through Ignis' hair. The younger man paid him no mind, as he abandoned his now hard nipple, and trailed his tongue over the blood's path. He pulled away for a second to make sure he hadn't left any blood on Ardyn's chest. 

How Ardyn loved him in that moment. Fierce hunger in his eyes, blood covering his mouth and chin. Ignis wiped his mouth on his hand, and licked off the blood. He looked like a beast. It was only fitting, considering his new condition. 

Ignis resumed the blood trail, and straddled Ardyn's bare legs, squeezing them between his own bare thighs. His towel slipped away, dropping to the floor. Ignis unwrapped the towel from Ardyn's waist, and lowered his tongue to his blood filled navel. Ardyn chuckled quietly at the sensation of the man's tongue darting into the hollow of his navel. In all his years, he had never seen a youngling so hungry. Ignis glanced up at Ardyn, and slid further down still. 

"Ignis, what are y-o-ohh..." The young vampire had taken Ardyn's cock into his mouth, and was now using the same deft tongue on it. Younglings were insatiable, indeed. Ardyn allowed the young man to suck him to erection, then pulled him away. Ignis whined at him. 

"Ignis, that isn't going to feed you, and I don't intend to let you latch on to me like a lamprey when you're hungry. Come up here." 

Ignis pouted at him again. Ardyn rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how needy younglings could be. He reminisced of how bad Gladio was when he turned, he woke to the man on top of him one morning, preparing to fuck him. 

Ignis scooted up to Ardyn, trying to kiss him. Ardyn grabbed him by the scruff of his hair.

"Ignis, am I going to have to keep you tied up?" 

Ignis eyed the remaining blood in the decanter. He pouted at Ardyn again, and placed his wrists together, holding them out at the older man. He offered himself up with a sultry pout. 

Ardyn sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You exhaust me already, young one. Maybe later, when you're a little more clear headed." He leaned, and emptied the decanter into the glass, handing it over to the young man. 

Ignis drank it down in three gulps, and closed his eyes in ecstasy. He gave a little shudder, and snuggled up to Ardyn, who took the glass, and returned it to the table. 

"Is there any more?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ardyn shook his head, and stood. "No, I'm sorry, that was the last of my stock." He saw the young man's bottom lip quiver slightly. 

_Ignis, please..._

Ardyn sighed. It was the man's first night, he supposed his should spoil him. "Let me see what time it is, I may be able to fetch us something." 

The elder vampire went to his discarded clothing pile, and picked a pocket watch up. 1:30 Am. He picked up his clothing, and carried it to the bed. He noticed Ignis watching as he pulled on his trousers. 

"You have to stay here, lovely, I'm sorry." 

Ignis took Ardyn's hand, and brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on his fingers. 

"But I want to follow you." 

"I know. That feeling will fade. You're drawn to me currently, as I sired you." 

Ignis kept his grip on Ardyn's hand. Ardyn tsk'd and hugged the young man. 

"Stay here, rest. Read if you'd like. I'll return with something for you. Just promise me you won't leave these three rooms. Will you do that for me?" 

"Yes...Master." Ignis looked up at him with those damnable green eyes.

Ardyn chuckled, and placed a quick kiss on Ignis' lips. "Ardyn will suffice, thank you. I much prefer the sound of it on your lips." 

Ignis nodded, and settled back into the bed. He placed his head on one of the soft pillows, and watched Ardyn pull on a button down shirt, and tie a silken scarf around his collar. He pulled his heavy peacoat on, and smiled at the young man before taking his leave. 

Ardyn exited into the night. His legs carried him swiftly to where he needed to go. Where no one blinked an eye if someone went missing. A seedier area of the town, prostitues lining the lanes, looking for their next meal ticket. One immediately caught his eye. A blonde, with a rounded face, and pouty lips. Short hair, cropping a powdered fade, and red painted lips. The blonde was clad in a dancer's outfit, looking more like they fell out of the Moulin Rouge. Many of the prostitutes wore this style of dress, short black heeled boots, and petticoats for days. This particular's skirt was hitched in the front, baring shapely, fishnet clad thighs. A corset tightened around their waist cinched their figure, giving the illusion of grander hips and broader chest. 

Ardyn had a suspicion, seeing this from afar. He approached the young prostitute, and breathed in their scent. Rose scented, he could smell the powder, but underlying, the tell tale musk. This was a young man. He smirked, and approached. 

"Good evening."

"E-evening, sir..." His voice was light enough that he most likely didn't have to alter it much to pose as feminine. 

"What's your name, child?"

"Loqi..." The young man sniffed, sinuses agitated by the cold. He must have been freezing. He only had a light blouse covering half of his arms, and a threadbare shawl. 

"Loqi, would you like a warm bed for the night?" 

He watched the light in the boy's eyes. His cheeks were flushed over with chill. 

"Only if you'd like company, sir." 

"Very well. Follow me." He took the young man's hand in his, and made small talk while leading him back. 

"Why the outfit? You're an attractive young man." 

Loqi gave a sniff again. "S'what my customers like. If it keeps 'em coming, I'll keep wearing it."

"A fair point, my apologies for asking." 

He opened the door for Loqi, and allowed him to enter first. He led him back to Gladio. 

"Dining in tonight?" 

"Indeed, Gladio. For two." Gladio nodded, understanding what he meant, that his prior guest was now there to stay. 

Ardyn led the young man's down the dark corridor to his common room. 

Loqi looked around the room, astounded. "Wow...this place is amazing, sir." 

Ardyn clamped his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Thank you." He pulled the threadbare shawl from his shoulder, and tossed it into the fire. Loqi furrowed his brow. 

"What the--" Ardyn shoved him back against his desk, kissing his neck. The young man abandoned his anger at the shawl's disposal, and wrapped an arm around Ardyn's back, moaning as he kissed him. Ardyn scooped up the young man, and carried him to his bedroom. 

Ignis was curled up in bed with the book he had chosen earlier, glasses perched upon his nose. He closed it upon seeing Ardyn carrying the young man in, and set it, and his glasses back on the bedside table. Ardyn discarded Loqi roughly onto the bed. He shrugged his coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. 

"Ignis, this is Loqi. Play nice." Ardyn watched the lust glaze over Ignis' eyes, at the thought of having a playmate. Ignis pressed his lips against the younger man's and ran a hand down his corseted front. Ardyn went to his dresser, and pulled out four leather straps to bind the boy with. This one had some fight in him, and he wanted Ignis' first live feeding to be uninterrupted. 

Ignis had already freed the young man from the corset and his blouse, and was distracting him with hungry, frantic kisses as Ardyn pulled his victim's wrist away, and bound it to a bedpost. 

"S-sir?" Loqi tried to pull away from the kiss to protest Ardyn binding him, but Ignis grabbed his jaw in an iron grip. Ardyn bound his other wrist to the opposite bedpost. He moved to his bedside table, opening a drawer, and finding a stiletto switchblade. It worked best for these small jobs, the thin blade easily finding it's mark. 

Ardyn removed Loqi's ankle boots, and bound his ankles to opposing bed posts at the foot of the bed. He watched the boy tug at his spread legs. He pulled the scarf from his collar, and gently pushed Ignis away from kissing him, to shove it into his mouth. Loqi protested immediately into the scarf. 

"Are you hungry, my lovely?" Ignis nodded eagerly, looking over the bound boy, now clad only in fishnet stockings. 

Ardyn made a small slice over Loqi's nipple. He heard him hiss into the gag. The boy's eyes were wide with fright, struggling as Ignis clamped his mouth over the fresh wound, sucking hungrily at the cut flesh. He pulled away when he blood wouldn't flow freely enough. 

"Ardyn, I want more..." 

He sighed. He should have realized his hungry guest wouldn't have let him play with this one. He should have just harvested the blood from some random, and brought it home. 

"Fine, I'll uncork your meal for you." 

Ardyn quietly mourned the fact that his efforts spent on this young man would be wasted. He climbed on top of him, and unceremoniously burrowed his fangs into the young man's neck. He gave a couple small sucks to get the blood flowing, and pulled away. He stood off the bed, to watch his youngling feed. 

Ignis took Ardyn's spot on top of the young man, pressing his lips to his throat, and sucking at the wound Ardyn had so graciously created with his fangs. Ardyn watched as the youngling quickly drank down the fluid, then slowed his feeding, growing full. Their victim's eyes glazed over with weakness, tears cascading over his cheeks. There was life left in him yet, Ignis couldn't have drank down more than two pints. 

Ardyn exited, and returned with Gladio.

"You can have the rest, if you'd like. There's still some life left in him, if you'd like to keep him."

Gladio undid the straps on the barely conscious young man, and slung him over his shoulder. 

"I'll see if we can get him back up to snuff. Be nice to have an active food supply." 

Ignis slumped back on the bed, stomach full of blood. He held his arms out to Ardyn, as Gladio left with the young man. 

"What, pet?" 

"Thank you." Ardyn smiled at him. He looked like he might pass out at any moment, in a food induced sleep. 

"You are very welcome, my dear." Ardyn kicked his shoes off, and climbed into bed. Ignis snuggled up to him, and immediately dozed off. 

Ardyn yawned, and pulled out his pocket watch. 5 am. Dawn would come soon. It was high time for him to rest as well. He let his eyelids close, and held his creation close.


	9. Chapter 9

Eighty years had come and gone since that night. Ignis slowly came into his own, growing out of his insatiable desires, and ebbing into a natural rhythm. He slowly ceased instinctually needing to constantly be near Ardyn, and began to desire naturally to be with him. They hunted together, shared their bed, and over time Ignis came to love the man that sired him into his eternal life. 

As Ignis became stronger, he was allowed to venture out. He learned that down that dark corridor was not only Ardyn's set of rooms, a veritable labyrinth of tunnels and rooms. The vampires had fashioned a small compound for their lives under the city. There were eight vampires in their happy family now, Ignis included. They cohabilitated peacefully, and enjoyed their years together, watching the people above change and morph, while they stayed the same. 

Times had changed, indeed. No longer did they have to suffer in shadows, hiding and hunting. Vampires were 'in style.' Bars and sex dungeons were popping up to satisfy the aesthetic. Young people would come, allow themselves to be bound, and bled, leaving disoriented and high. The tiny bar above the vampire compound had become one of them, and business was booming. 

The vampires took shifts upstairs, and could allow themselves to be booked for private time. One of the elder female vampires, Aranea, was particularly popular. She was also notorious for bringing her guests down to her private quarters. 

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist, from behind, trying to prevent him from buttoning the tight shirt. 

"Ignis, love."

"Yes?" Ignis swatted Ardyn's hand away as he slipped it under the still unbuttoned bottom, trailing his fingers over Ignis' skin. 

Ardyn pulled his hand away, and allowed Ignis to finish buttoning his shirt, and tucking it into his black trousers. He ran a hand down Ignis' thigh, enjoying the feeling of the lithe muscle underneath. 

Ignis swatted his hand again. "Ardyn, save it for upstairs, please. I'd rather you had your hand down my trousers up there where we could entice dinner over." 

Ardyn sighed, and kissed Ignis' cheek. "I miss the times when you were so mad from want, you would let me do anything to you. Like ask you to wear that black harness." 

The younger vampire turned, and cupped Ardyn's face. He nosed him, and stole a quick kiss. "I still let you do whatever you want to me. Maybe I'll wear that tonight." He smirked, and Ardyn chuckled. How he loved this man, after all these years. 

Another kiss, and they were upstairs. 

Ignis and Ardyn sat on the row of leather couches lining the wall. The bar had been completely refurbished, and additional back rooms added for privacy. Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis' shoulders, as they watched the clients filter in. Aranea was already booked for the night, and walked by with a slim blonde woman in a white dress. She blew Ardyn a kiss as she walked by, and Ignis scowled at her in kind. 

Vampires all wore an easily identifiable silver bracelet. If they had the bracelet on, they were approachable. Ignis and Ardyn both had theirs on. 

They both saw them at the same time. Ignis nuzzled into Ardyn's hair, eyeing the two boys that walked in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're sure about this?" The dark haired man asked his companion. 

"Noct, when have I ever steered us wrong? Internet says this bar has some of the BEST blood play in the world! Hell, it was one of the reasons we vacationed here in the first place!"

"Yeah, Prompto, I know, I know." 

Prompto double checked the address on the slip of paper, and shoved it into his back pocket. He shoved the door open, and entered, Noct just behind him. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dark. Noct pulled the door shut behind him, and almost ran into Prompto.

"Dude, what the hell?" Prompto didn't respond. He just nodded towards the row of couches. The two older men were both staring at them. The auburn haired man had his arm around the other vampire, who nuzzled into his hair, and appeared to whisper into his ear. 

"Prompto...Never let me doubt you again."

The older looking vampire gestured with his fingers for the boys to come to them.


	10. Chapter 10

"I want the blonde..." Ignis whispered into his sire's ear. 

"Only because I love you." Ardyn muttered under his breath as the two young men approached. "Good evening, gentlemen." 

Noct waved halfheartedly. Prompto couldn't take his eyes from Ignis. 

"Tell us what you'd like." Ardyn brushed his hair behind his ear. Ignis crossed his long legs, and motioned for Prompto to sit next to him. The young man did, and Ignis ran a finger down his bare arm. He felt Prompto's skin raise in goosebumps at his touch. 

"Uhh..." Noct began. "He likes having his blood sucked...and getting...y'know." He nodded his head towards Prompto, who was shyly letting Ignis plant a kiss on his wrist. "I...I dunno. I'm mostly here for him." 

Ardyn pulled his arm from around Ignis' shoulder, and stood. He closed the gap between himself and the dark haired young man. 

"What's your name, child?"

Noct scoffed. "Noctis...and I'm not a child." 

"My apologies. Noctis...it suits you. Tell me Noctis. Tell me your deepest desires." Ardyn looked into the young man's blue eyes. He watched his mouth twitch, and hoped his charm still worked its magic. 

"Well...I wouldn't mind being tied up...and teased...I guess." Noct furrowed his brow. He looked unsure as to why he admitted that out loud. 

"Good then. Ignis?" 

Ignis had his lips to Prompto's wrist, sucking a red welt on the young man's skin. Prompto was biting down on his lip, fist clutched on his lap. He released his grip on the boy's wrist, and stood. 

"Go settle with the barkeep, tell him you'll be with Ardyn, and Ignis." 

"Ig...nis? O-oh." The blonde seemed quite smitten with his tawny vampire companion. "I'm Prompto." 

"Go on then, Prompto." Ignis smiled at him, and watched the blush flare across the boy's freckled face. "Then both of you go to Gladio." He pointed to the vampire by the back door. "He'll bring you down to us." 

"O-okay. See you soon." 

Ardyn and Ignis retreated downstairs, as the boys practically ran to the bartender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto squeezed Noct's hand as they approached Ravus. 

"Chosen your companions, gentlemen?" 

Prompto nodded happily. "Y-yep! Ignis!" 

Noct scratched the back of his head. "Ardyn?"

Ravus gave them a cordial smile. "Very well. It's a thousand for the master, seven fifty for Ignis." 

Prompto looked to Noct expectantly. 

"Uh...Noct...buddy?" 

Noct was looking around at the decor. "Huh? Oh, my bad. Sorry." He pulled a fat sheaf of bills from his pocket, and counted out eighteen hundred dollars in the foreign currency. He handed it over to Ravus. 

"Yeah...not like my dad cares where the money goes. He won't miss it." He placed the remainder of his cash into his wallet.

"Thanks Daddy Regis!" Prompto clamped a hand on Noct's back. "You excited? Dude did you see how hot mine is?!"

"I don't know if...excited is the word. Mine is...I don't know. Man. I can't place it. I don't normally do older guys, but...something about him." 

"Well, he's waiting for you! Let's go!" Prompto practically skipped to Gladio, who looked to Ravus to make sure they had settled up. Ravus nodded back to him. 

"Alright kids." Gladio pulled two silken blindfolds from a shelf behind him. "Close your eyes." 

Prompto wiggled in his spot, and closed his eyes immediately, smiling wide. Gladio pulled the blindfold over his head, and gave him a little pat. 

"What's that for?"

"Show, primarily. You won't be able to see a damn thing anyway. But Ardyn likes you coming in blind." 

Noct shrugged and closed his eyes. "What did you get me into PrompTO!" He yelped as he felt himself get picked up by Gladio. Prompto just giggled. 

Gladio carried them to Ardyn's common room, and sat them both on the floor. 

Prompto wiggled slightly, excited. 

Noct moved a hand to try to lift the blindfold up, and heard a voice immediately in his ear.

"Who told you you could do that, my little Noctis?"


	11. Chapter 11

Noct swallowed loudly. "I didn't say I wanted to be blindfolded." 

"Noctis, I don't think I've ever met someone both so apathetic, and yet so opinionated." Ardyn helped the young man to his feet, and removed his blindfold. "Allow an old vampire some foreplay, it'll be worth it." 

Noctis glanced around the room, then back to Prompto, who was being scooped up by Ignis. He nodded slightly, and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom. 

"Please, disrobe at your leisure." 

The young man sat on the edge of the bed, and tugged off his combat boots. Ardyn turned to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a black leather harness, and a few other items. 

"Tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to tell. Here on vacation with Prompto." He gestured to the closed bedroom door. "Spring break, we go to school together." 

Ardyn heard the young man discard his t-shirt, and stood to remove his shorts. 

"This isn't even really my scene, but he loves it. And...I can't deny I've had some good times." 

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow back at the young man, who was now completely nude. The young man was a cute little thing. Sullen, pouty lips, crystal blue eyes hidden just slightly by spiky bangs. He had no idea why the young man wore such baggy clothes, he had a very good physique. Maybe he was rebellious. No matter, he thought, this boy had somewhere to return to. He couldn't make him his. Just a night of pleasure. 

The vampire made a motion with his finger, asking the nude young man to turn around, which he did. He carefully adjusted the straps on the harness, which was currently to the dimensions of Ignis' torso. Adjustments were required for the shorter statured guest. 

The black leather harness wrapped around the young man's chest in an X-shape, and pinned his arms back. Ardyn also wrapped cuffs around his wrists, binding them behind his back. Noct made a small noise of enjoyment as the second cuff was tightened. Ardyn smirked. 

"May I lift you onto the bed?" 

Noct nodded, and the vampire swept him off his feet, and onto the cool, satiny sheets. Ardyn propped his back onto two pillows, ensuring he was comfortable. He moved down, and crossed the boy's ankles. He wrapped a leather strap around them, binding them together. 

"How's that?"

Noct gave a tiny struggle, wiggling his shoulders. "I like it...I mean, it's comfortable." He blushed slightly, and glanced away from the vampire. 

"Splendid. May I have permission to blindfold you now?" 

Noct nodded, and the vampire wrapped a leather blindfold around his eyes. The bound man gave his head a shake to ensure it was secure, before resting his head back. 

"Hey, Ardyn...I...I can get a little loud." 

Ardyn's lips curled into a grin. 

"My dear, if you wish to be gagged, all you have to do is ask. Do you?" 

Noct remained silent. 

"Noctis...Do you want me to gag you?" Ardyn asked again, whispering into the young man's ear. Noct let out a quiet shudder of pleasure, and nodded. 

Ardyn acquiesced to the boy's request, and dug through a drawer. He found a roll of black, self-adhering tape, and coiled it around the young man's head. Noct tried to talk into the gag, and when he found himself truly helpless in his circumstances, nestled back into the pillows. Ardyn could swear the boy was smirking behind the tape.

The vampire chuckled, and ran a finger down the boy's already semi-erect dick. "You really do enjoy this, don't you...?" 

He stood to the side of the bed, took the boy's shaft firmly in hand, and stroked his length. Noct made a muffled noise into the gag, and squirmed into Ardyn's hand. 

"You asked me to tease you...I hope you don't regret that request. I've been told I'm a very mean master." 

Ardyn felt the boy's dick twitch in his hand. He grabbed a small container of lube from the bedside table, and poured a bit into his palm. He took Noct in hand, and gave him three, quick strokes, then let go. He watched Noct's brow furrow, as he continued. One, two, three, and pull his hand away. After fifteen continuous minutes of this torture, Noct looked prime to burst. 

One, two, three, Ardyn pulled his hand away, and Noct bucked up, whimpering into his gag. He lifted himself off of the pillow, and leaned onto Ardyn. Ardyn wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and continued to torment him with his free hand. The young man kicked his bound legs. Ten minutes had passed of his tormenting. 

"What's wrong, Noct? Would you like me to let you come?" Noct nodded his head into Ardyn. Ardyn unwrapped the tape from the man's head. As soon as it was removed, the young man was audibly gasping and begging. 

"Tell me, Noct." 

"Please! I- I can't take anymore!" Noct tried to buck into the man's hand as he rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his precum. 

Ardyn tutted at the boy. "If you insist..."

He took Noct in his hand, and jerked the squirmy boy's shaft, gripping firmly and working the boy to his breaking point. The young man burrowed his face into Ardyn's chest as he came, crying out and quivering into him. 

"Shh, shh, young one." Ardyn climbed into the bed, and pulled the young man onto him, as he shuddered off the remainder of his orgasm. He reached down, and removed the blindfold from the boy, who looked up at him with pleasured, tear filled eyes. 

"You are worth every penny..."

Ardyn laughed, and moved to untie him. 

"No-no wait..."

"Hm?" 

"I...I want you to bite me. While I'm like this." 

"...Very well."

Ardyn set the boy back against the bed, and bit into the crook of his neck, lapping at the steady flow of blood until the young man slipped into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ignis scooped up the small blonde without warning. A smile played across his lips as the blindfolded boy flailed, and clutched at his shirt. He carried him into the study, and set him down on the couch, the same place Ardyn had turned him so many years ago.

He picked up the boy's hand, and kissed the barcode tattoo on the top of his wrist. 

"Tell me what you'd like, Prompto." 

The young man shifted slightly, nervous. Ignis could hear his heart racing. 

"I-I'd like to be able to see you, if that's okay?" 

"No one's stopped you from removing the blindfold." Ignis replied quietly. 

Prompto paused, and lifted his free hand, removing the silken blindfold. 

"I...I feel dumb now." 

Ignis smiled at him. "Don't." He flipped the boy's wrist, and kissed at his vein. "Tell me what you desire." 

Prompto whimpered quietly at Ignis' question. "You could kiss me there all night and I could die happy. I...What do you want to do with me?" 

Ignis was generally more popular than Ardyn, but refused to let himself be hired out alone. The blood was nice, but the clients that just wanted to be fucked by him were tiresome. He didn't enjoy this new dance of hunting, but at least dinner came to them most nights, and he could spend more time in Ardyn's arms, than in the embrace of a cold, bloodless corpse. 

Ignis put on his best game face. Prompto was cute, hence his preference to the young blonde, but was generally indifferent about how he received his meal. 

"You are the client, my dear." He bared his fangs, and placed them gently against the pale flesh of Prompto's wrist. 

"Then...honestly..? I want to be ravaged by you. Bite me, kiss me, play with me, make me your toy...I-Is that too much?" 

"No. That's quite tame, actually. Is there anything you're against?" 

"Nope!" The reply came quickly. Surprisingly quickly. Ignis saw the flush over the boy's cheeks. He must have really thought he was attractive to be so flustered.

"Very well." Ignis snatched the boy's free wrist, and pinned it to the couch. Prompto let out a tiny surprised squeak, as Ignis dug his fangs in his wrist, just enough to well up two fat beads of blood. He lapped them up, relishing in the young man's taste. Slightly sweet, slightly coppery. He expected nothing less from the excitable looking young man. He squeezed the boy's wrist to eke out more blood, and watched his face as he brought the rivulets onto his tongue 

Prompto bit his bottom lip slightly, letting out a small aroused sigh. The vampire moved his face to the young man's, and kissed him, pressing his tongue between his lips, and letting the boy taste his own blood.

He moaned into the vampire's mouth, and pulled away. "Is...is that what I taste like?" 

Ignis nodded. 

Prompto chuckled quietly. "Guess I can understand why you like it." 

The vampire blinked at him. _What a strange young man._

"Sorry to interrupt." The blonde smiled sheepishly and licked his lips. Ignis took both of his skinny wrists in one hand, and held them above his head, kissing and nipping at his lips. He took the boy's bottom lip in his mouth, and bit it hard enough to bleed. He heard the young man hiss as he sucked at the fresh blood, tinged with the boy's saliva. Prompto squirmed slightly in his grasp. 

Ignis slid a hand up the young man's shirt, plucking at teasing at a nipple until it became a tiny hardened nub. He felt Prompto try to grind his hips up against him. The vampire stood, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He stripped it away, and placed it gently over the back of the chaise. 

"Prompto, disrobe for me, won't you?" 

Ignis turned away, and heard the thumps of the boy's boots being discarded, the shuffle of a shirt, trousers, and underwear being tossed aside. He removed his own trousers and turned back to see the nude young man, who had returned to his seat onto the chaise. He looked mildly impatient, mildly anxious. The vampire motioned for Prompto to lie on his stomach. 

Prompto rolled onto his bare belly, and pulled a pillow from the corner of the chaise to rest his head on. 

"Like this...?"

Ignis climbed on top of the chaise behind him, and lifted him up by the hips. He squeaked into the pillow slightly. 

"I-Ignis? A-ah!" The vampire snuck a hand between the young man's legs, parting them, and massaged his balls. Prompto wiggled his hips side to side. 

"Hah...that feels..." Ignis snuck his free hand around, and stroked the blonde's cock. Prompto moaned into the pillow.

He kept a hand around Prompto's hardening cock, and moved his other from the boy's balls, to his wrist. He pulled his arm straight back. 

"Aah..." Prompto tried to turn to alleviate the pressure on his shoulder from his arm being pulled straight back. "Ah!"

The young man cried out as Ignis sank his fangs into the vein in his wrist, and sucked at the freshly flowing blood. The vampire felt the boy's erection twitch in his hand, felt the precum welling at the tip. He pulled his lips from his wrist, and teased his dinner. 

"Do you enjoy being bitten, Prompto?" 

A whimper. "Hnn...y-yes...please...do it more..." 

Ignis relinquished his grip on the boy, and flipped him over onto his back. He saw the bright flush over the boy's freckles. Prompto raised his bleeding arm, holding it out to the vampire. Ignis accepted it, and kissed down the length of his arm, up his shoulder, and biting down. A moan escaped Prompto's lips as the vampire slipped his hand down to continue to toy with the boy's length; He supped from the fresh wound on his shoulder. 

"Hah...Ignis...I'm gonna..." 

Ignis moved his lips to the crook of Prompto's neck, and bit down again. The young man cried out, and shuddered, as he came over his stomach, the pleasure from the bite being enough to send him over. Ignis drank him in, relishing in the boy's sweet taste, as he heard him pant in exhausted pleasure. He planted a bloodied kiss on the boy's lips, as he watched him drift to sleep. 

"Good night, sweet Prompto."


End file.
